


One Last Time

by nsam85



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bedroom Sex, Begging, Cameron Monaghan - Freeform, Chest Hair, Condoms, Dildos, Hanging Out, Joe Jonas - Freeform, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Pubic Hair, Rough Sex, Sex Swing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 11:42:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13974396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nsam85/pseuds/nsam85
Summary: Cameron wants to have his way with Joe Jonas one last time.





	One Last Time

**Author's Note:**

> Seeing the newest picture of Joe's hairy chest...and coming across a picture of Cameron's red chest hair made me want to imagine them clashing together. One Shot.

“One last time.” Joe read on his cell.

“We can’t. I’m engaged dude.” He sent back.

“Come on. You know how much you like it when I…” but there was nothing after that.

“When you what?” he sent back, irritated that he had to ask.

“What do you think I mean?” he growled, feeling his own dick hard as a rock. Cameron had done exactly what he meant to.

“Alright…but this is it. What made you contact me again anyway?”

“That picture of you with a hairy chest.”

“Yeah? I’m supposed to shave it off by the time she gets home later.”

“Don’t you fuckin’ dare until after I’m done with you.” The message turned him on even more.

“I’ve noticed that red chest hair of yours is rather thick.” He mentioned, walking through the large living room and into the bedroom. He wanted to make sure everything was ready. He knew how kinky Cameron could get. Truth be told, Joe was the one who had showed Cameron just how many kinks there were. Dropping to the floor, he reached under the bed and yanked at a hidden drawer that was built into the box spring. With a squeak, it fell to the floor. Pulling it out from under the bed, he threw it onto the mattress.

There was a ping from his cell. Looking at it, he clicked the picture message. Joe felt his already hard cock grow stiffer. Cameron’s thick uncut cock was hard and standing tall around a thick bush of red pubic hair. The foreskin had been pulled down just enough for a thick globule of precum to seep out of the purple head. He had almost forgotten how much he loved playing with the foreskin. Not having any himself, he always felt jealous of any guy who was still intact…like his two younger brothers. Kevin and himself had been cut. But their parents decided to change it up for the last two kids.

“How soon can you get here?” Joe sent to him, yanking off his shirt, but leaving his shorts on.

“I’m actually outside now…:P”

Looking at the emoji, Joe shook his head and walked back to a window he just passed. Outside, Cameron Monaghan was wearing a black and white stripe V-neck shirt with his red hair combed back. Walking slowly, he paused for a minute, studying the house, then noticed Joe staring at him through the window. Grinning wolfishly, he winked and walked toward the front door. Joe couldn’t help but noticed how good the red heads’ ass looked. The memory of how it felt when he first thrusted his cock into the gingers’ ass was as fresh as the day it had happened. Dropping his phone onto a table, he hurried to the front door. It swung open even before he could reach for the handle.

“Nice.” Said the redhead, reaching out and letting his fingers run through Joe’s chest hair before dropping lower.

“Come in.” he moaned as the hand gripped his dick through his shorts.

“I plan to.” He said softly, pumping the length a couple of times.

“Yeah?” he breathed, reaching out to set the door locks, but unable to focus on the numbers to engage it.

“Yeah.  You ready to take my cock?” Cameron growled, leaning in and licking the side of his face.

“You ready to take mine?” he gasped as Cameron pushed the front of his shorts down.

“Mmmm…” Cameron chuckled, “look how hard you are for me.” He dropped to his knees.

“Oh…” Joe hissed as Cameron’s tongue pressed into the piss slit.

“You got the box out?” Cameron grinned up at him and licked the underside of the shaft.

Ignoring the question, he reached down and tugged at the redhead’s shirt. Cameron lifted his arms as the shirt rose. Joe took notice of the thick red tufts of armpit hair. His chest looked even hairier than what Joe had seen in pictures online. It covered much more of his chest than Joe’s did. His own only grew out on his pecs and his treasure trail. The nipples were of a lighter pink color, and the muscles were much more refined then their last meeting. But that had been a long time ago.

“I asked you a question.” Cameron whispered, rising to his feet.

He didn’t answer quick enough because a moment later he felt a sting as a slap to his right butt cheek. Hissing, he took a step back. Raising his eyebrows, Cameron frowned at him. Feeling a bit of trepidation, he had forgotten just how dominant his friend could be. That was the reason why he had refrained from contacting him since. As if seeing the worry in Joe’s eyes, Cameron breathed deeply a couple of times. Finally, the hard look in his eye softened. Smiling, Joe nodded to him and approached.

Roughly the same height, he leaned forward. Their lips met for the first time in what felt like an eternity. Cameron’s tongue entered his mouth smoothly and quickly. Joe thought this was one of his friends’ best attributes: his ability to kiss better than almost everyone. Widening his mouth, he let Cameron take control. Moaning, he lowered his hand and fumbled with the opening of the jeans Cameron was wearing. Instead of a zipper, there were buttons that lined the opening. With each pop, Joe felt the weight of his friends’ thick cock increase until the last one was opened.

Automatically, Joe rotated his hand so his thumb and index finger closed around the underside of the shaft. His pinky and ring finger were splayed out in a way that they brushed against the thick forest of red pubes that surrounded Cameron’s uncut cock. The eight plus inches of Cameron’s cock was almost an entire inch longer and was much thicker than his. His own seven-and-a-half-inch dick wasn’t as thick, but it was perfectly straight, while his friend’s curved downward a bit. Joe had a much larger set of nuts as well. The head of his cock was a tan color and the circumcision scar was fairly straight.

Pressing closer together, they kissed deeper and began to grind their members. Joe moved his hand up the shaft of Cameron’s dick and pulled at the foreskin. The heat around the head of his friends’ dick seemed to increase as it was exposed fully. With the foreskin down at the base, Joe shifted his body back until he pressed the heads’ of their dicks together. Cameron’s lips formed into a smile as Joe rolled the foreskin back to cover both heads. He thrusted into the tight heat of Cameron’s skin. Before he could do more, Cameron pulled away and walked toward the bedroom. Feeling a bit let down his frown disappeared as he looked at the perfect white ass moving away from him.

“Mmm, gunna pound that.” He murmured, eliciting a chuckle from the ginger walking away.

“I’m waiting.” Cameron called from out of sight.

Joe hurried after him, his dick slapping against his groin with every step. He heard the sound of things being moved around. Entering the bedroom, Cameron had the kink box out and on the mattress. Joe felt his skin flush but didn’t mind. Lifting a large yellow dildo into the air, Cameron pumped it a couple of times before setting it onto the bed. A set of red anal beads were placed next to the dildo. Fruit flavored lotions, heat inducing lube, three different sized butt plugs, a pair of hand cuffs, a paddle, and two ball gags were also set on the bed. Cameron raised the ball gag and gave him a look. Joe shook his head, and the redhead put them back into the box, along with the two smallest butt plugs and the paddle.

“Here, suck on your brothers cock while I open you up.” Cameron ordered, handing him the dildo that was modeled on Nick’s cock.

Jumping onto the bed, he lifted the dildo and eyed it. Nick had one of him as well. They had been hanging out in a gay bar once a ways back and the bartender had laughed and mentioned to them how much money they could earn if they sold dildo’s of their cocks. He had said that couldn’t happen because he would never let any person make a dildo of his cock for the masses. The bartender had mentioned that you could buy kits where you could model your own. Very drunk and amused they had actually done it…among other things.

“Yeah…take it.” Cameron goaded him as Joe took as much of Nick’s dildo as he could into his mouth.

Winking, Joe moved it in and out and licked it in a way that he knew Cameron would go nuts for. His friend jerked his own cock while watching him, then shook his head. Tisking at him, Cameron climbed onto the bed and crawled next to him, bringing some of the lotions and the butt plug. Dropping onto his belly, Cameron looked up at him from between his legs. A red eyebrow rose into the air. Joe let out a deep groan as a tongue pushed into his crack. Automatically, he raised his hips and tried to push closer to the tongue. A hand came into view and gripped the base of his cock and began to pump.

“You like that?” came the soft sound of his friend.

“More.” He croaked, knowing how needy he sounded.

“Don’t you want me to prepare you?” said the voice, smooth as ever.

“Yes. No.” he moaned, making no sense.

“Well which is it?” the voice said, the sound of something being ripped open.

“More.” He repeated, feeling the bed bounce.

“Look at me.” Cameron breathed, his voice sounded deep and commanding.

Eyes flying open, he stared at Cameron.  Below, Cameron was rolling on a condom. Reaching behind, he fumbled for something. Bringing his hand back around he popped open the heat inducing lube. Pouring it onto his cock, he never broke eye contact. Scooting forward a bit more, Cameron lifted Joe’s right leg and moved it further out. The redhead leaned forward, his lower body jerking a bit. Letting his eyes drop, he watched as one of Cameron’s hands gripped his dick and pumped it. Then all at once his friend lunged forward.

“God!” he yelled, sharp lances of pain shooting through his body.

“Oh shut up.” Cameron laughed, his thrusting slow and measured.

“Been a long time since I’ve had any ass play.” He explained, tilting his hips a certain way.

“How much time we got?” Cameron asked, his speed increasing slowly but surely.

“All afternoon…” he moaned, as the next thrust pushed against his prostate.

“That’s fucktastic! Been wanting to fuck your ass for a while now. I wished you’d let me go bareback. I want you to feel my hot cum inside you.” the redhead wriggled his eyebrows.

Cameron turned his body until he was laying on his right side on the bed while Joe still lay on his back. Lifting his left arm, Cameron wrapped it around Joe’s left thigh. Joe lifted his right leg and stretched it out. His friend pounded away at him at a right angle, but it wasn’t deep enough to reach his prostate. The strain on his stretched-out leg started to ache, which added to the annoyance of not feeling his prostate touched. But he knew he had to get used to it. He always had to be uncomfortable for a while before it really felt good.

“Ready to change positions?” his friend asked, a gleam in his eye.

“No. I’m good.” He groaned.

“Good boy.” Cameron grinned, then lifted Joe’s leg into the air before flipping him onto his stomach.

“Here we go…”Joe said with excitement, lifting his ass into the air like a bitch in heat.

“Yeah? You want me to pound you?” said his friend, getting to his knees.

“Hell yeah…cum for me Cam.” he yelped as his ass was once again assaulted by a thick cock.

“Suck Nicks’ cock.” He ordered, placing the dildo in front of Joe.

Rolling his eyes, he leaned down and took the length into his mouth. Not sure why Cameron found this hot…but he didn’t care. The downward curve of Cameron’s thick cock was hitting his prostate with every other thrust in this position. Fingers clamped down on his hips as Cameron grew more intense. Joe moaned around the dildo, loving how much Cameron filled him up. There was a harsh slap to his right cheek, making him yelp. The grip on his hips were starting to become painful as the thrusting slowed.

“You close?” The redhead asked, his voice shaky.

“Mmhm.” He moaned.

A hand reached around and yanked the dildo out of his mouth. Joe moved his jaw around, trying to get feeling back. His friend pumped into his ass slower than ever, but not deep enough to hit that magic spot. Feeling resentful, he began to turn his head when a hand clamped around his cock. Immediately his body stiffened. Knowing what to do, he pushed his as back until Cameron’s cock was buried inside him. His thrust forward into his friends’ grip. The job was to fuck Cameron’s fist and his cock. He groaned as he felt that nub of pleasure as he pushed back harder onto the length inside him. Encouraged, he went all out. Cameron finally began moving his fist, helping Joe along.

“Shit!” he let out, as the tip of Cameron’s thick cock finally hit home, and he shot his load.

“Yeah…blow it all...” Cameron said pumping his length sloppily.

“God damn!” he croaked, his arms almost giving out.

“Don’t stop!” the voice said, sounding deeper than before.

Behind him Cameron yelled. Falling atop him with so much weight, Joe collapsed to the bed. He groaned as he felt something hard and wet press into his stomach. Arms stretched around his chest as his friend continued to shake and mumble unintelligible words. Hot breath panted onto his neck. After what felt like ages, he felt kisses placed on his upper back as Cameron pushed himself up. With the weight no longer keeping him down, Joe turned on his side. The dildo of Nick’s dick was stuck to Joe’s stomach. Clearly Cameron had meant to make Joe take the dildo covered in his own cum and put it in his mouth.

“What happened?” he asked, smirking at the redheads’ flushed face.

“Lost control…came too fast.” He grinned lazily, glancing over at him.

“You wanted me to suck my brothers cock covered in my own cum…didn’t you?” Joe laughed, pulling the dildo away from his belly.

“Yeah. That woulda been hot.” He reached over and took the cum covered appendage.

Joe waited, then grinned as Cameron began to lick his seed off the dildo. He wondered if Cameron had ever thought about asking Nick to mess around. Turning his head, he glanced over at the digital clock. His eyes bulged when he realized they’d been at it for nearly twenty minutes. It felt like only a few minutes had passed. Cameron groaned and shifted back until he was at the edge of the bed. Joe watched as the condom covered cock slipped out of him. By the looks of it, there didn’t seem to be as much as normal.

“Not much there buddy boy.” He teased, reached over and pulled the used rubber off his friend.

“I’ve already jerked off twice today.” Cameron stretched his arms out.

“What the hell?” he laughed.

“I didn’t even think about contacting you until I had to check my phone for a message missed. I just happened to run across that video you sent me. You know…the one where you jerked off for me.” He winked, then slid off the bed and stood on wobbly legs.

Joe still regretted sending that video. It seemed every actor who had made those kinds of videos had been leaked. He was lucky his friend had kept it secret. The ginger twisted his body and crouched to the floor, clearly trying to loosen up. As he did so, Joe caught a small flash of light. Redirecting his gaze, his eyes fell upon the hand cuffs, which had caught the suns light. Grinning, he scooted to the edge of the bed, grabbing at the cuffs, but also noticing a cock ring he hadn’t removed from the box.  His eyes wandered around, trying to decide where he wanted to fuck the shit out of the redhead.

“I’m hungry.” Cameron announced, walking out of the room.

“Hey!” he called, “Get back here.”

Joe followed him anyway, leaving the cuffs and the cock ring on the bed. Coming into the main room, he saw Cameron walking into the open kitchen and opening the fridge. Rolling his eyes, Joe would never go and invade someone else’s fridge without asking. But he supposed they needed a break to rest. Joining him from behind, Joe placed his chin on the redheads’ shoulder and peered into the fridge. Tilting his head just a bit, he kissed him on the neck and nuzzled him. One of Cameron’s hands reached around rested on the back of Joe’s head.

“Nothing to eat.” Cameron whined, closing the fridge.

“Well I’m not fixing you a full course of dinner dude.” He laughed, kissing his cheek when he turned to look at him.

Cameron shifted to the side so they were lined up. Immediately Joe wrapped his arms around the redhead. His soft cock was nestled against Cameron’s ass cheeks. Letting his hand scratch into the ginger hairs on his chest, he let them slide down, past his belly and into an even thicker patch of ginger hair surrounding Cameron’s slowly stiffening cock. Fascinated, he let his hand wrap around the appendage and pump it slowly. A few moments later and he was at full mast. Joe had fun sliding the foreskin over the head a few times.

“I don’t think I need to eat right just now.” Cameron whispered, wriggling his ass into Joe.

“I wanna fuck you/” Joe moaned softly, dropping his hips and maneuvering his cock until he pushed into the opening below the redheads’ ass.

“I want you to do me bareback dude.” His friend said, turning his head and looking at him seriously.

“I’ve never fucked a guy bareback.” He admitted, increasing the pace of his hand on Cameron’s leaking cock.

“Do it to me.”  Cameron turned around to look him full in the face.

They rutted against each other for a while, not speaking. Cameron opened his mouth pressed it against his. They kissed with their tongues sliding side by side. Moaning, he thrusted faster against him. Lowering himself just a bit, Joe moved his hands that were cupping Cameron’s ass to his thighs. With a grunt, he lifted the redhead into the air. Staggering a few steps to the left, he placed Cameron on the kitchen island. The redhead hissed as his hot and flushed skin pressed against the cold surface.

“Rim me Joe. Then fuck me.” He pleaded, pushing his tongue deeper into his mouth.

Giving a nod, he slowly lowered his body. Placing kisses down his body, he reveled at the feel of his tongue pushing through coarse hair. Pausing at his nipples, he sucked and slurped, swirling his tongue first clockwise then counter clockwise. As he tilted his head a bit, he noticed the red hair poking out of the armpit. Shifting his mode of descent, he moved up and pushed the arm into the air. Cameron moaned as Joe tongued the area, the thick ginger hair much longer than the chest hair. Thankfully it was clean.

“Jerk yourself off while you rim me stud.” Cameron ordered, scooting backwards a couple of inches and placing his feet on the edge of the counter.

Not bothering to acknowledge the request he slid his tongue down and down further until his bottom lip brushed against Cameron’s hard member. Lifting his other hand, he massaged his nuts and pumped his length a few times while his tongue dove into the area between the foreskin and the head. Cameron moaned louder, thrusting his hips into the air. Joe grinned, guessing how sensitive that area would be. Thick and salty globules of precum oozed out of the piss slit and onto his wanting tongue.

“Fuck!” Cameron growled, his hand reached down and grabbing at Joe’s hair.

Smirking, he allowed the contact, though it hurt a bit. Joe’s hand slid down Cameron’s shaft to his nuts and finally into the crack. Wriggling his fingers into the crevasse, he felt the tips brush against the tight puckered opening. Adding pressure, he pushed. After a bit of resistance, his index and middle finger finally entered. It was hot and tight, and made him shiver knowing what it was going to feel like when his uncovered cock pushed in. Though he was having fun playing with the redhead’s foreskin, he didn’t want to wait much longer.

“Yes.” Cameron encouraged, lifting his head to watch Joe slide his tongue down the underside of his shaft and into the space below.

It was hot, and the hair was thicker in the crack. Much thicker than he remembered, but he wasn’t complaining at all. His tongue slathered the crease, licking up and down and everywhere except the actual entrance. Face now red, his friend stared at him with something like impatience. He winked, not planning to skip out on this act. If he had to endure Cameron’s goal of making Joe wait to be fucked in a more comfortable fashion, he could certainly wait while he had fun sucking at a part of the body he never got to play with. The very tip pushed against the rim, causing a moan from above.

Finally, he focused all his attention on the prize. Pushing forward, his tongue pressed into the tight rim. Cameron’s legs shook as he finally pushed inside. It was so tight and wet, there was resistance as he tried to go further. Joe let his hand slide off Cameron’s thigh and reach around to grip his cock. Cameron slapped his hand away harshly. Ignoring this, he waited and did it again as he put more effort into swirling in circles inside the opening. Distracted, Cameron didn’t slap his hand again.

“Stop.” Cameron said, voice tight as he slapped his hand away. “I’ll cum if you don’t stop touching my dick.” He explained with a weak smile.

Joe’s desire flooded into his entire being. Not wanting to wait longer, he sucked at the rim once more before he rose to his feet. Leaning forward, pressed their lips together. Taking hold of his shoulders, he pulled him closer to the edge of the island. Cameron smiled, lifting his legs further apart for him. Giving him a quick kiss, Joe straightened and stared down. He placed his cock right at the opening. The tan head seemed much darker then the pale skin it pressed up against. His thick black pubes clashed with the thick red ones only a few inches away. Lifting his hand, he spat into it and gripped his dick again.

With a last look up into Cameron’s eyes, he glanced back down as he applied pressure. His cock slipped slowly inside, the tight muscles clamping tight around it. Closing his eyes, he kept going, loving the sensation coursing through his body. He had never felt anything tighter in his life. Shaking, he opened his eyes as he bottomed out. Cameron’s eyes seemed dilated, and by the way he was smirking, Joe suspected his eyes were as well. Slowly, he pulled back out and back in. If he went any faster he was going to cum. Gritting his teeth, he kept a slow and steady pace until his body had gotten use to the feeling.

“Get at it dude. This feels so fucking good…your bare cock inside me.” He cried, eyes closing in ecstasy.

“I can’t go any faster. It’s too much or I’ll shoot.” He whined, leaning down and placing a kiss on the ginger haired chest.

“I want you to though.” He pleaded, sounding on the verge of tears.

“Not yet. It feels too good.” Joe grinned but increased his pace.

The way he liked to fuck, was fast and shallow. He knew that it didn’t do much for the partner, but he didn’t really care at this moment. Placing a hand on Cameron’s chest he slid it upward until he clamped down on his throat. Eyes widening, his friend grinned tried to push his own body to meet with Joe’s thrusts. But the sweat seemed to have glued his skin to the surface. Smirking, Joe went deeper with every thrust. Tilting his pelvis so that when he entered, his dick would slide into the upper walls of Cameron’s channel, where he felt less resistance.

“I’m gunna cum.” His friend croaked, glancing down.

Peering down, Joe noticed that even though Cameron’s dick was untouched, it bobbed up and down with every thrust and heartbeat. Changing the angle, he looked up again with glee. With a pout his friend pulled away from him. Joe suddenly found his cock in the air, no heat, tightness or wetness surrounding it. The feel was almost like a pain. Scowling, he lunged forward but Cameron got to his feet. Standing on the counter, he towered over him, his cock swinging in the air. Joe climbed the counter and began to stand when he was pushed onto his back.

“Pound me.” Cameron ordered, squatting over him and dropped.

“Shit!” Joe growled, the feeling of heaven surrounding his length again.

He thrusted up as hard as he could, pounding into Cameron’s tight ass. The redhead grinned down at him, clamping his ass around Joe’s cock with every thrust. It felt too good. He knew he was going to lose it. His friend placed his right hand on the counter next to Joe’s head. The other hand lunged and clamped down on his neck. Breathing restricted, Joe’s vision started to flicker as the lack of air caused a new sensation in his brain. Joe could hear the loud slapping sound of their skin reverberating in the kitchen. Cameron shifted his right foot a bit more to the left and suddenly his face went white.

Seed erupted out of his friends’ untouched cock, covering everything in front of it. The sight and the pressure on Joe’s neck were too much. He saw white as an orgasm exploded through him. Heat and pleasure flowed through his body. He felt his cock pulse as spurt after spurt shot into Cameron’s hot channel. So many sensations sped through his body he felt his mind was going to overload and crash. Panting and swearing, his thrusting hips slowed and finally came to a complete halt.

Both panting, they couldn’t move. Cameron released his hold on his neck and scooted backwards. He plopped down on the island, mirroring Joe. Oxygen rushed back into his brain as the hold disappeared. Gasping and coughing, he looked blankly up at the ceiling. Little bursts of light pulsed in his vision. Heart rate dropping, he tried pushing himself up. There was a bit of resistance as his sweat and Cameron’s cum glued him to the island. Sitting up as well, his friend eyed him with interest.

“What?” he croaked, his voice was scratchy.

“I don’t want you to get a big head…but that was one of…if not the best orgasms I’ve ever had dude. Your cum feels so good inside me.” The redhead grinned, smiling and closing his eyes.

“Really?” he was surprised.

“Yeah.” He said, eyes still closed with a goofy grin.

He hesitated, then shrugged, “one last time…and you can...” he paused, then finished, “go bareback and…cum inside me too.”

“Are you fucking serious?” his eyes shot open, wide and unbelieving.

“Yeah. I don’t think you’ll have that much cum to shoot in me…so I’m not very worried.” He nodded.

“Let’s do it!” Cameron tried to stand but fell backward.

“We need to rest a bit. I’m too weak. Let’s head back to the bedroom though.” Joe grunted, swinging his legs over the edge of the counter.

Raising his hand, he scratched his cheek and felt something wet. Then he remembered he must be covered with his friends semen. Chuckling, he slid off the counter and stood on two wobbly feet. Stumbling over to the sink, he took a wash rag and began to clean himself off. Hearing a slurp, he turned and watched as Cameron dug a finger in his ass and pulled it back out. Joe let out a laugh and staggered to the counter, then began his unsteady walk back to the bedroom.

From behind, he heard a grunt and the sound of squeaking. Pausing, he turned and looked back. Already grinning, Cameron hopped back on the island pushed himself off. Along the way a squeak was produced as the skin rubbed against the hard surface. Shaking his head, Joe turned and walked back into the bedroom. Glancing at the objects on the bed, he picked up the butt plug and pushed it in just as the redhead came through the door.

“Excellent…you’re ready for round two.” He said happily, hurrying over.

“Not yet!” he said, jumping back with a grin, “I need to recharge. The plug’s just for show.”

“Whatever.” Cameron turned and looked around the room, then walked toward the large bay window.

Joe watched as his friend studied the wicker chair that hung from the ceiling. Taking a couple more steps to the right, he reached up and unhooked one of the teethers that kept the chair from swinging into the wall. With a tug, it came loose and the chair swung toward the window. Eyes bulging, Joe made to grab it, but stopped as Cameron did it himself. Walking around the hanging chair, his friend unhooked the loops and clamps that kept the chair’s weight distributed evenly. Realizing what he was doing, Joe walked into the large closet on the other side of the bed. Searching, he grabbed two or three large belts that he wore to keep his lower back in place when it was hurting.

“Where’d you go?” Called the redhead.

“Here I am.” He said, holding up the belts.

“I see you just came out of the closet.” Cameron winked, then his smile broadened as he took the belts.

“Haha. Help me with these.” He chuckled moving over to the window.

By the time they had it set up in a way that kept Joe hanging in place comfortably, at least half an hour had passed. The entire time he’d noticed Cameron’s dick growing harder as they came closer to finish the project. He was hard himself, excited at what it was going to feel like hanging in air. Every time they moved around each other, they’d stop and kiss quickly, building up the tension between them. Taking a step back, Joe nodded with approval.

“Help me get strapped in dude.” He ordered, climbing into place.

“There ya are.” His friend said, pumping his uncut cock as Joe started to swing from side to side.

Hurrying back over to the bed, Cameron picked up the dildo, the cock ring, and the hand cuffs. Suspended in the air, Joe allowed Cameron to cuff his hands behind him. Joe thought it was a bit amusing how the cock ring wouldn’t work seeing as they were both too hard for it to be useful at the moment. Finally ready, Cameron dropped to his knees and scooted forward until all Joe could see of him was his nose.  A hot tongue licked at his nuts while a hand snaked up and over his thigh and gripped his dick. Pumping quickly and roughly, his friend rose just enough to peer at him from below.

Stepping back, he swung his hand and slapped him hard on his left ass cheek. He yelped but felt more turned on by the sudden pain. Cameron tried to push into him but found it impossible. Rolling his eyes, he friend reached down and yanked the butt plug out of him. Hissing, he only had a moment before Cameron thrusted into him.

“Christ!” he yelled, as the redhead pounded him mercilessly.

“Since this is the last time we’re ever going to…you know…I’m just going to do what I want.” Said his friend, sounding a little bitter.

“Do what you want. I’m your bitch for the next few minutes. I can tell you’re not going to last long.” He grunted, the pounding intensifying.

“Damn right you are.” He growled, leaning forward and slapping his face.

“Hey!” he said, surprised.

“Quiet.” He barked, slapping him again, but not as hard.

Glaring, he let his head fall back and look up at the ceiling. He could here the loud puffing coming from below. A hand slid slowly up his groin, past his belly button and paused at his nipples. Joe moaned as one was tweaked. He let another loud moan and lifted his head to see the redhead taking his cock into his mouth. Thrusting up into the mouth, he watched the head bob up and down, taking nearly his entire length into his mouth. The hand continued its way up and gripped his neck.

Almost immediately the hold was just as tight as it was when he came a while ago. He was about to warn Cameron, but the hand let up. Giving out a loud sigh, it got his friends attention. Looking up, they stared into each other’s eyes as his pounding increased. Fingers traveled up his neck before a thumb poked into his mouth. Closing his lips around it, he sucked. He could taste sweat as the digit went deeper. The thrusting slowed, making him look back down.

Cameron grinned wickedly and tilting his body in an awkward way. Having no idea what the grin was for, he opened his mouth when he remembered what else had been laying on the floor below him. The grin widened as he brought the yellow dildo of Nick’s dick up and set it on Joe’s belly. Not looking forward to the taste of old and cold cum, he grimaced and looked away. A moment later the pressure from the dildo on his belly disappeared. Automatically he opened his mouth but nothing happened.

The thrusting stopped all together and Joe suddenly grew scared. Whipping his head forward, he glared at Cameron. The redhead just smiled and leaned backward.

“Don’t you fucking dare!” he growled, seriously not wanting what Cameron had in mind.

“You told me your my bitch. I’m gunna do what ever I damn will please.” His eyes narrowed, a look of excitement present.

“Cam.” He said, his voice sounding weak.

But the redhead shook his head and pressed the dildo right next to his cock. Biting his lip, Joe looked up, not wanting to see. What was about to happen was something he had never imagined. Suddenly his channel felt empty, then something cold filled the space. Cameron didn’t stop pushing it in until it was all the way imbedded in his ass. Hurrying over to the bed, the redhead shuffled through the box and pulled out a bottle of lube that had the numbing effect, which would turn into heat after a certain amount of time. Joe let his breath out in relief.

“I’m not that cruel bro.” said Cameron softly.

Nodding, Joe watched as he pulled the dildo back out and covered it in the gel. As soon as it was covered he shoved it back in. The sensation was odd. He barely ever used the toy, and just now he realized that his brother had a thicker cock than Cameron, though not as long. At first, he felt the coldness of it, then it slowly became nothing. Wriggling his ass, he grinned down at his friend. Joe nodded his head for the ginger to continue. Looking delighted, Cameron poured the lube on his own dick and placed it below the inserted dildo. Joe let out a gasp of pain as the pressure to his hole increased and stretched.

“Fuck!” he cried, real pain blooming as the head of Cameron’s dick slid into the opening.

Closing his eyes, he breathed hard as the dick continued its way inside him. He felt a tears leak out of his eyes as both cocks filled him. Cameron’s fingers gently wiped away the tears as Joe opened his eyes and looked down at him. Smiling, Cameron began to move in and out slowly. The pain began to recede as his ass got use to the pressure. Pulling the dildo out a little bit, there was a spot that made him give a sudden shout.

“Oh fuck!” he moaned, staring down at his friend. “Push it back in slowly, see what it was that did that.” He said, his words coming out fast.

“Yeah.” The redhead grinned, slowly pushing the appendage back in.

But Joe didn’t feel the pleasure he had felt again. Frowning, he shook his head. Again, Cameron pulled out. His grip slipped, and the dildo rotated a bit to the left. He let out another cry of pleasure. He tried to pull his arms down in an attempt to stop his friends’ hand, but he had forgotten that they were cuffed in place. Seeming to get the picture, Cameron worked the dildo around, as well as plunging his own dick into him faster. Joe felt the muscles in his lower stomach contract as both dicks pushed into him at the same time

“I’m so fucking close.” Joe yelled, his voice higher than usual.

“You want my load?” Cameron growled, twisting the dildo again and up into his prostate.

“Give it to me!” he yelled, eyes closing as he felt the release coming.

“So close…” the redhead hissed, his thrusts becoming sloppy.

“It’s starting to heat up!” he gasped as the lube that coated both cocks entering him began to increase in heat.

One last thrust and he felt hot liquid fill him. Cameron’s hand reached up and wrapped around Joe’s aching cock. With only a couple of pumps, seed erupted from his dick, soaking into his pubes and even hit his own face. Without realizing it, he opened his mouth and tried to catch as much of the liquid spraying his face as he could. Below he felt the dildo slip out of him as Cameron’s focus on the task became too much. Both grunting and cursing, they looked at each other. Joe felt the redheads’ cum coat the inside of his ass. The way it felt was perfect, just what Cameron had said in the kitchen.

“Mr. Jonas, “said the redhead with a grin, “I believe you’ve been seeded.”

 

 


End file.
